Patacitrouilles
|Effets= |Inventeur= |Préparateur= |Vendeur=Sorcière à chariot du Poudlard Express |Prix= |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, |Galerie= }} Les '''Patacitrouilles' sont des confiseries du monde sorcier. Généralités "Pasty" est un équivalent de "Tourte". Il s'agit donc probablement d'une friandise fourrée à la citrouille. Histoire 1991 - 1992 Le 1991, Harry Potter découvre dans le Poudlard Express que le monde de la magie a aussi ses propres confiseries. Il achète un peu de tout, dont des Patacitrouilles, pour ne rien manquer. Les Patacitrouilles sont les premières confiseries qu'il goûte et il les partage avec Ron Weasley.La version française est largement coupée par rapport à la version originale sur l'échange des confiseries contre les sandwiches de Molly Weasley. En attendant le banquet de début d'année, Harry regarde son assiette désespérément vide et pense que les Patacitrouilles sont bien loin.La mention aux Patacitrouilles lors du banquet n'existent pas dans la version française mais la version originale dit : "Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago." 1995 - 1996 Le 1995, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat ont fini déjà tous les Patacitrouilles et sont occupés à échanger les cartes de Chocogrenouilles quand les nouveaux préfets Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger arrivent enfin du wagon réservé aux préfets. Sur le trajet du retour à la fin de l'année 1995 - 1996, Ron prévient Harry que le chariot est arrivé à leur compartiment. Il le rejoint et achète des Fondants du Chaudron et des Patacitrouilles. ''Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit 2017 Dans ''Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit, en 2017 lors du premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express de Rose Granger-Weasley et Albus Potter, la sorcière à chariot propose aux jeunes élèves toutes sortes de confiseries dont des Patacitrouilles. (acte 1, scène 3) 2020 En 2020, des Patacitrouilles sont de nouveau proposés à Albus accompagné de Scorpius Malefoy. (acte 1, scène 10) Alors que la sorcière à chariot tente d'empêcher Albus et Scorpius de quitter le train, elle lance sur eux un Patacitrouille qui explose telle une grenade. (acte 1, scène 11) Anecdotes *La sorcière au chariot raconte qu'au long de ses deux siècles de travail, elle a fabriqué plus de six millions de Patacitrouilles. *Le mot "Patacitrouille" semble être épicène, soit utilisé au masculin aussi bien qu'au féminin. En effet, dans Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit la confiserie est employé au féminin dans la phrase "Elle prend une Patacitrouille et la lance comme une grenade." alors que dans Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers "Patacitrouille" est employé au masculin dans la phrase "Je suis affamé, dit Harry en mordant avidement dans un Patacitrouille." . Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu)'' *''Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références de2:Kürbispastete en:Pumpkin Pasty es:Empanadas de calabaza pl:Dyniowe paszteciki pt-br:Tortinhas de abóbora ru:Тыквенное печенье vi:Bánh bí ngô Catégorie:Confiserie